PUZZLE
by dyoreo12
Summary: Haechan benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Mark. Sudah tahu dirinya tidak menyukai hal-hal rumit, tetapi kekasihnya itu malah memberikannya hadiah ulang tahun sebuah puzzle map dunia berukuran besar. Mark itu bercanda atau bagaimana sih? [MARKCHAN/MARKHYUCK/NCT/MARK/HAECHAN/YAOI/ONESHOOT]


**Title : PUZZLE**

 **Main Cast  
Mark Lee  
Lee Haechan / Donghyuck**

 **Other Cast  
NCT Members**

 **Genre  
Romance  
Comedy  
Drama**

 **Summary : Haechan benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Mark. Sudah tahu dirinya tidak menyukai hal-hal rumit, tetapi kekasihnya itu malah memberikannya hadiah ulang tahun sebuah puzzle besar. Mark itu bercanda atau bagaimana sih?**

 **Note : Bold = Flashback  
Italic = Isi surat**

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan melemparkan ponselnya dengan malas ke tempat tidurnya, sudah daritadi dia bermain Overwatch tapi ia tidak menang sekalipun, sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan kemampuan bermain game nya? Masa ia kalah terus dari Taeyong hyung? Itu namanya mempermalukan diri sendiri. Dia itu kan anak generasi millenium, masa kalah main game sama Taeyong hyung yang lahir di tahun 1995.

"Astaga, masih untung ponselmu itu tidak membentur tembok karena melemparnya." Komentar Doyoung yang kini menjadi teman sekamarnya.

Haechan memutar kursi belajarnya menghadap kearah Doyoung yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar, "Hyung sudah pulang dari Inkigayo?"

Doyoung mengangguk, dia menaruh tas nya di atas meja miliknya dan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, "Kalah lagi main Overwatch?" Tanya Doyoung.

"Aku bukan kalah. Aku hanya mengalah." Ujar Haechan tidak mau mengaku.

Teman sekamar Haechan itu hanya mendengus mendengarnya, sudah sering kok Haechan bertingkah sok seperti itu jadi Doyoung sudah tidak ambil pusing lagi. Malah kalau diladeni anak itu akan semakin menjadi saja tingkahnya.

"Hyung, aku bosan." Adu Haechan.

Doyoung menunjuk sebuah kotak besar yang berada dibawah meja Haechan dengan dagunya, "Kan Mark sudah memberikanmu hadiah puzzle besar itu supaya tidak bosan."

Haechan menghela napas panjang, tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin marah pada Mark karena kekasihnya itu sangat-sangat luar biasa bodohnya. Kemudian ingatan Haechan membawanya ke kejadian di hari ulang tahun kedelapan belasnya waktu itu..

 **Haechan tersenyum lebar melihat banyak yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya di SNS. Jarinya terus bergerak lincah diatas layar ponsel miliknya untuk membaca ucapan-ucapan dari fans satu persatu. Haechan merasa senang bisa mendapatkan banyak ucapan selamat dari para fans nya tersebut, yah.. Walaupun dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mengadakan birthday party bersama para fans seperti yang sudah dilakukan member lainnya.**

 **Jujur saja, Haechan ingin sekali merayakan ulang tahun yang ke delapan belas ini bersama para fans mereka, namun dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena jadwal comeback mereka yang semakin dekat, jadi ia dan member lain harus giat berlatih untuk mempersiapkan diri. Lagipula dia tidak masalah kok, selama orang-orang yang mencintainya masih mengingat hari ulang tahunnya dia sudah merasa senang. Kemarin malam juga dia mendapatkan kejutan dari Johnny dan Jaehyun hyung yang memberikan kue untuknya.**

 **"Haechan."**

 **Haechan tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel kepada sang kekasih yang entah sejak kapan sudah memasuki kamar mereka, "Kenapa?"**

 **"Turun sini." Ucap Mark.**

 **Haechan menurut, ia turun dari kasur nya yang berada di tingkat atas dan menghampiri Mark yang kini duduk ditempat tidurnya, "Ini apa?" Tanya Haechan melihat sebuah kotak yang cukup besar berada di tangan kekasihnya, "Hadiah dari fans?"**

 **"Bukan."**

 **"Lalu?"**

 **"Hadiah untukmu." Mark memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Haechan, "Selamat ulang tahun sayang."**

 **Haechan ikut tersenyum, "Terima kasih Mark hyung."**

 **Mark memberikan kotak besar itu kepada Haechan dan meminta adik kesayangan sekaligus kekasihnya itu membuka hadiah tersebut sekarang juga. Haechan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau benar-benar ingin aku membukanya sekarang?"**

 **"Tentu saja." Jawab Mark.**

 **Haechan pun lagi-lagi mengikuti permintaan Mark, ia membuka bungkus kotak itu secara perlahan-lahan. Setelah berhasil membuka setengah bungkusnya, Haechan pun melihat sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda yang ditempel di salah satu bagian kotak tersebut.**

 **"Kartu ucapan?" Tebak Haechan. Pria Kanada itu membenarkannya.**

 **Haechan melepas amplop itu dari kotaknya dan membaca surat yang berada di dalam amplop tersebut, Haechan melirik Mark sekilas sebelum membaca surat yang ditulis oleh kekasihnya sendiri.**

 _Donghyuck-ah, aku tidak bisa mempercayainya kalau kau sudah berumur delapan belas tahun sekarang. Kau sudah semakin dewasa dan aku senang dengan hal itu. Adik pertamaku yang kutemui di Korea ternyata sudah perlahan-lahan tumbuh dewasa, ah.. Bukankah kau sekarang juga kekasihku? Iya, kau kekasihku dan aku berterima kasih karena kau mau menerima orang sepertiku ini menjadi kekasihmu._

 _Aku sangat menyesal ketika pertama kali aku diberitahukan akan debut bersama NCT U, kau tahu kenapa? Karena itu tandanya aku tidak bisa menepati janji kita untuk debut bersama. Walaupun waktu itu kau bilang bahwa kau baik-baik saja, aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya kau sangatlah sedih. Dan apa kau tahu betapa bahagia nya diriku ketika bisa debut bersama mu di NCT 127? Kau harus tahu bahwa itu adalah salah satu hal yang paling membahagiakan di hidupku. Membayangkan kita berada di atas panggung yang sama, bernyanyi bersama, dan menari bersama, bukankah itu impian kita sejak trainee dulu?_

 _Sekarang setiap hari kita latihan untuk mempersiapkan comeback bersama para hyung di NCT 127, pasti kau lelah bukan? Bukan hanya lelah fisik tetapi pikiranmu juga pasti lelah kan? Tetapi kenapa kau selalu tidak menunjukkan rasa lelahmu itu kepadaku? Aku juga khawatir padamu sayang._

 _Jadi jika kau lelah, kau bisa datang padaku, ceritakan semua yang membebani hatimu sehingga kita bisa menanggungnya bersama-sama._

 _Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun Donghyuck-ah._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Dari,  
Mark Lee yang selalu membuatmu khawatir._

 **Haechan menatap Mark dengan mata berkaca-kaca kemudian merentangkan tangannya kepada Mark. Pria Kanada yang mengerti bahwa Haechan meminta sebuah pelukan itupun segera memberikan keinginan Haechan, ia membawa kekasih tercintanya itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat sambil mengelus rambut Haechan yang kini sudah berwarna merah keunguan.**

 **"Aku minta maaf kalau setelah debut aku jarang menemanimu, jarang memiliki waktu luang bersamamu, dan malah terus-terusan membuatmu khawatir.. Aku minta maaf Donghyuck-ah." Lirih Mark.**

 **Haechan mengangguk mengerti, selama ini Haechan memang tidak pernah lagi secara terang-terangan mengatakan pada Mark bahwa dia membenci seluruh jadwal kekasihnya yang terlalu padat itu. Dulu, dia memang marah pada Mark. Namun sekarang dia tidak lagi, karena apa? Karena dia tahu bahwa Mark sudah sangat lelah dengan seluruh jadwalnya dan dia tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran Mark dengan memprotes kurangnya waktu untuk kebersamaan mereka.**

 **Haechan hanya ingin agar Mark bisa menyelesaikan seluruh jadwalnya dengan cepat sehingga ia bisa pulang lebih awal, sehingga kekasihnya itu bisa istirahat lebih cepat dan mendapatkan waktu tidur yang cukup. Itu saja.**

 **"Aku merindukanmu, Lee Donghyuck."**

 **"Aku juga." Haechan melonggarkan pelukannya pada Mark agar ia bisa menatap mata indah milik Mark, "Hyung, aku sudah tidak masalah dengan seluruh jadwal padatmu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku hanya ingin agar kau bisa selalu menjaga dirimu dengan baik, mengerti?"**

 **Mark memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Haechan sekilas, "Mengerti."**

 **Haechan terkekeh, "Janji?"**

 **Mark lagi-lagi mengecup bibir Haechan, "Janji."**

 **"Baiklah." Haechan mengelus puncak kepala Mark, "Haruskah aku melanjutkan membuka kadonya?"**

 **Mark mengangguk, "Iya."**

 **Haechan melepaskan pelukannya dengan enggan namun tidak apa-apa, mereka bisa berpelukkan lagi setelah ia menyelesaikan kegiatan membuka kado ini. Ketika Haechan sudah berhasil membuka seluruh bungkus kadonya ia sungguh terkejut. Matanya membulat kaget, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.**

 **"Puzzle map dunia. Kupikir kau membutuhkannya karena kau mudah kehilangan fokus." Ucap Mark menyadarkan Haechan dari keterkejutannya.**

 **"A-Ah.. Iya."**

 **"Aku memberikan puzzle ini padamu agar jika kau merasa bosan kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan mengerjakan ini." Mark mengusap tengkuknya malu, "Juga, jika kau tiba-tiba merindukanku, mungkin puzzle ini bisa selalu mengingatkanmu kepadaku. Sekali lagi, aku meminta maaf karena aku sering sibuk sendiri dengan jadwalku selama kita menjadi roommate."**

 **Haechan berusaha memberikan senyumnya kepada Mark, "Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku mengerti. Terima kasih kadonya."**

 **"Apa kau suka dengan kadonya?" Tanya Mark.**

 **"Huh?" Haechan mengangguk cepat, "Tentu saja."**

 **Tentu saja aku amat sangat tidak menyukainya Mark Lee. Kau sendiri tahu bahwa aku tidak menyukai pelajaran science karna itu terlalu rumit untukku, lalu apa bedanya dengan puzzle ini? Aku bersumpah, kalau bukan karena surat yang kau tulis tadi, mungkin kau sudah kutendang dari kamar ini sekarang juga. Batin Haechan.**

"Haechan-ah!" Panggil Doyoung dengan cukup keras karena si maknae itu malah melamun.

Haechan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap Doyoung, "Apa hyung?"

"Astaga anak ini..." Geram Doyoung, "Mark menunggumu di luar."

"Eh? Memang Mark hyung sudah pulang dari jadwalnya?" Tanya Haechan.

Doyoung memutar bola matanya malas, "Dia pulang bersamaku tadi, sudah temui dia sana."

"Iya, iya.."

"Tunggu!" Doyoung tiba-tiba menahan langkah kaki Haechan yang sudah hampir sampai ke pintu kamar, "Katanya kau bosan, kerjakan saja puzzle mu itu bersama Mark. Daripada ditaruh terus disana."

Haechan berpikir sejenak, kalau dia mengerjakan puzzle itu bersama Mark nanti pasti ujung-ujungnya mereka pasti sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Mark yang akan sibuk dengan potongan-potongan puzzle itu, dan Haechan yang pasti akan tambah merasa bosan. Jadi, daripada hal itu terjadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak membawa puzzle itu, lebih baik dia bermanja-manja saja pada hyung sekaligus kekasih kesayangannya tersebut.

"Lain kali saja hyung." Ucap Haechan sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya.

Haechan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar ruang tengah dorm mereka yang kelihatan sepi, dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda Mark berada disini sama sekali. Kemudian langkah kakinya membawa Haechan kearah kamar Yuta hyung, mungkin Mark masih berada didalam.

"Yuta hyung!" Sapa Haechan dengan suara nyaringnya.

Yuta menatap Haechan malas karena anak itu mengganggu kegiatannya yang sedang bermain nitendo, "Apa?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Mark hyung mana?"

"Makan didapur." Jawab Yuta singkat, padat, jelas.

Makan? Memang ada makanan ya di meja makan? Seingat Haechan tidak ada makanan apapun diatas meja makan. Wah, kalau begitu dia harus segera menyusul Mark sebelum kekasihnya itu makan dengan kondisi mengenaskan seperti waktu itu lagi.

"Terima kasih, Yuta hyung!" Dengan jahil Haechan mencium pipi kiri Yuta cepat kemudian kabur dari kamar pria Jepang tersebut. Haechan tertawa puas ketika mendengar teriakkan histeris dari Yuta didalam kamar, namun dia masa bodoh.

Haechan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan benar saja, ia menemukan punggung yang amat dikenalinya sedang berada duduk di kursi ruang makan. Dengan langkah pelan, Haechan menghampiri Mark dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Mark dari belakang membuat pria itu sedikit terkejut.

"Makan apa?"

Mark mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Haechan yang berdiri dibelakangnya, "Aku mau makan nasi, tapi tidak ada makanan lain yang tersisa didalam kulkas." Jawab Mark dengan nada memelas membuat Haechan merasa gemas.

"Mau nasi goreng?" Tanya Haechan.

"Kau mau membuatkannya untukku?"

Haechan menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir Mark selama beberapa detik, "Mau saja."

Mark tersenyum mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari Haechan, ia segera berdiri dan mengikuti Haechan untuk memasak nasi gorengnya. Dia lebih senang menemani Haechan memasak sambil memeluknya dari belakang seperti ini daripada hanya memperhatikannya dari meja makan.

"Kau selalu seperti ini.." Gumam Haechan sambil menyiapkan bahan-bahan membuat nasi gorengnya.

Mark mengeratkan pelukannya,"Shireo?"

"Ani." Haechan menutup pintu kulkas dan berjalan kearah kompor, "Aku suka kau peluk aku seperti ini, tapi untuk sekarang lepaskan dulu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mau membuatkan makanan untuk bayi besar bernama Mark Lee." Sahut Haechan, "Lepas Mark."

"Iya, iya.." Mark mengalah, ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan hanya bersandar pada pintu kulkas sambil bersedekap, memperhatikan Haechan yang memasak seperti ini itu menyenangkan. Melihat betapa seriusnya dia ketika memotong sayuran-sayuran tersebut, melihat betapa manisnya dia ketika luoa memasukkan suatu bumbu, dan melihat betapa besar cinta Haechan kepada dirinya yang selalu rela memasakkan makanan-makanan enak untuknya.

"Jangan tatap aku terus. Nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku." Gumam Haechan sambil memasak nasi gorengnya.

"Aku kan memang sudah jatuh cinta padamu." Sahut Mark, "Oh iya.."

Haechan meliriknya sekilas, "Apa?"

"Kau sudah mengerjakan puzzle pemberian dariku?"

Tangan Haechan yang sedang memotong wortel terhenti seketika, ia menatap Mark, "Apa?"

"Kau sudah mengerjakan puzzle dariku belum?" Ulang Mark.

Haechan mendengus, "Mark hyung.. Mau kuberitahu secara jujur atau bohong?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kadonya?"

"Mau jujur atau bohong?" Desak Haechan.

Mark menyahut, "Jujur."

"Baiklah. Aku amat sangat tidak menyukai puzzle pemberian darimu." Haechan dengan santainya berucap demikian sambil melanjutkan acara memasaknya, "Kau sudah tahu aku tidak menyukai hal rumit, tapi kenapa kau malah memberikan hadiah serumit itu padaku? 1000 potongan? Kau pikir aku ini orang kurang kerjaan yang mau menyusun 1000 potongan itu menjadi sebuah gambar? Yang benar saja." Sarkas Haechan.

Dan Mark tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, jika Haechan sudah berucap sarkas seperti itu. Lebih baik dia diam saja daripada bibir itu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lebih kejam. Akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama diam dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai kemudian Haechan mematikan kompor dan menyendokkan nasi goreng itu sebuah piring dan membawanya ke meja makan.

"Ayo, makan." Ajak Haechan.

Mark mengangguk, ia duduk disamping Haechan dan mulai menyantap nasi goreng buatan kekasihnya itu.

"Enak?"

"Kapan masakanmu itu tidak enak?" Balas Mark.

Haechan mendengus, "Apaan sih hyung.."

"Tapi.." Mark menatap Haechan serius, "Kau benar-benar tidak suka puzzle nya?"

Haechan mendekatkan kursinya dengan Mark lalu memposisikan kepalanya di bahu kanan Mark, "Iya."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?" Protes Mark.

"Karna waktu itu suratmu sangat, sangat, membuatku tersentuh. Kuberi tahu ya, jika bukan karena surat itu mungkin kau sudah kutendang keluar dari kamar detik itu juga." Ucap Haechan.

Dan entah kenapa Mark malah terkekeh geli, "Jadi kau mau hadiah apa dariku?"

"Rumah." Jawab Haechan asal.

Mark mendesah kesal, "Serius.."

"Tidak mau apa-apa." Gumam Haechan, "Cukup selalu disisiku, lalu jaga dirimu dengan baik, dan lakukan yang terbaik untuk setiap kegiatanmu."

Mark tersenyum, ia merangkul pundak Haechan dan mengelus rambutnya, "Benar kau hanya mau itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu?"

Haechan menoleh untuk menatap Mark, "Ada lagi."

"Apa?"

"Cium aku." Lirih sang maknae dengan wajah manisnya, "Sekarang."

"Baiklah." Mark menghilangkan sedikit demi sedikit jarak diantara mereka berdua sampai kedua hidung itu bersentuhan, "Kau mendapatkannya.." Dan setelah itu, Mark benar-benar memberikan hadiah ciuman kepada Haechan. Pria Kanada itu melumat bibir atas dan bawah Haechan secara bergantian namun perlahan, dan setiap Mark gerakan dari bibir Mark selalu berhasil membuat Haechan hampir gila. Dia selalu menyukai bagaimana cara Mark memperlakukannya ketika berciuman, dan dia harus mengakui bahwa Mark adalah seorang good kisser yang selalu dapat membuatnya meleleh ketika berciuman.

Sebenarnya sejak awal hanya inilah hadiah yang diinginkan seorang Haechan untuk ulang tahunnya. Dia hanya ingin Mark Lee bisa selalu berada disampingnya dengan keadaan sehat, selalu menciumnya dengan manis, selalu memberikannya sebuah pelukan hangat, dan selalu tersenyum ketika dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyemangati dirinya. Mudah kan?

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Ff ini cuma aku buat selama krng lebih.. 3 jam hahaha, ini ff tercepat yg pernah aku buat** **jdi maaf kalau feel nya kurang dapet huhuu :( aku bikinnya dr jam 12 ampe 3 pagi, pas udh ngantuk" gitu.. Mau lanjutin pas siang tp takut nanti malah lupa jalan cerita nya mau gmn, jdi yasudah aku lanjutin dlu ampe tamat baru bobo.**

 **Sebenernya udh lamaaa banget mau bikin ff soal puzzle yg dikasih Mark ke Haechan tp msh blm dapet konsep ceritanya gitu, dan kmrn ternyata Haechan blng kalau dia gasuka ama hadiah Mark. Baru deh aku kepikiran alur nya gimana. Dan kebetulan Ka Ashi juga mau dibikinin ff ttng hadiah puzzle nya Mark ke Haechan hehe.. Semoga suka ya kaa ^^**

 **Ditunggu review kalian..!~**

 **Thank You**


End file.
